pbskidskablamfandomcom-20200215-history
Tito
Tito (full name Ignacio Alonzo Julio Frederico de Tito) is a chihuahua from Fagin's gang in Oliver & Company. He was voiced by Cheech Marin. CharacteristicsEdit PersonalityEdit Tito is a wisecracking, proud chihuahua who seems to forget how small he is, and his fiery temper goads him into fights with anybody, even to take on dogs much larger than himself, perpetuating the stereotype that many small dogs, especially chihuahuas, can be much fiercer than big dogs. He also considers himself something of a ladies' dog, flirting with the spoiled poodle Georgette. He speaks with a thick American-Mexican accent, suggesting he's a Mexican (South American) dog. He has anger issues and he is tough and good-hearted. DesignEdit Tito speaks with a thick American-Mexican accent (just like Cheech Marin). AppearancesEdit ''Oliver & CompanyEdit Tito is first seen in the houseboat which the gang live on, proudly displaying a wallet - even if it's nothing but shredded leather - while listening to his music on a radio and dancing then waking up a sleeping Einstein with a broken tennis racket in his mouth. When Francis calls him out on this, he becomes quite agitated, challenging the larger dog after talking, annoying, bothering, and insulting Francis; almost causing him to lose his temper while watching the grainy television and a theatrical production of Hamlet, which he apparently knows by heart. When Tito calls him "Frankie", Francis gives him an uninteresting education about his name, telling him not to call him either "Frank" or "Frankie" ever again; just "Francis". Then, Tito asks him what he brought for the gang as food for the day, "Frahn-cees" and Francis replies: "It's none of your business, you intrusive little pipsqueak." Then, Einstein shows Francis shows what he got as a "loot". Francis mocks him, telling him that all they need now is the court and the net, but Einstein takes him seriously, as he inquired as to whether the houseboat was big enough. Einstein is then told by Tito about ''his loot. Then, Francis mocks Tito, telling him that his "loot" is nothing more than just shredded leather. This upsets Tito, causing him to lose his temper and scold at Francis. Then, Rita wakes up and tells Tito to "cut it out". Rita checks out the "loot"; she and her friends brought for their owner, Fagin, saying he's not gonna be too happy about it then she asks Francis if he got the food today but as it turns out he forgot. Later, Tito and the rest of the dog-gang are upset by the fact that he forgot to get the food today since it was his turn. Luckily, when Dodger enters the houseboat, he introduces Tito and his friends to their dinner: hot dogs. When Dodger is asked by his pals about how he got those sausages, he tells them every event that occurred to him today and Tito asks him: "Did you have to fight, man? Did you fight? How many were there?". As soon as Dodger mentions his "monster" (Oliver) in the story, Tito becomes a bit scared and even more spooked like the gang when the "monster" falls in. Tito is later seen running, while shouting: "Gang war! Gang war! Watch out! Here comes a gang war!", and hiding in fear in a corner. At first, they don't know what it is; Tito thinks it's an "alien" when a mysterious paw, coming out of the cloth, grabs and scratches him on the nose but then when the result is out, it turns out to be Oliver; referred as a cat by Rita after seeing the result and telling everyone to calm down and what it is. The gang (except Dodger) surround Oliver and ask him questions about how and why he came to their place; mostly Rita. Oliver says he followed Dodger, Tito thinks he's lying while repeating "he's lying" countless times and is kicked by Rita to shut him up then Francis asks: "Now why would a cat follow a dog?" to which Einstein replies: "Yeah?" and then Tito thinks Oliver's a spy and says they should eat him. Then, Oliver reveals to them the truth and about his involvement in Dodger's scheme about the hot dogs theft. Dodger admits to his friends that Oliver is telling the truth and the gang along with Dodger begin to develop respect for him. Then, the gang starts mocking Dodger about his "monster" story while Dodger is watching, with his sunglasses, the baseball game but, just as he tells them to "keep it down", he is interrupted by Tito, who refuses to stop talking and mocking him while taking off Dodger's sunglasses and turning off the TV. Dodger tells Tito to "cool it, man" but now, Tito insists on "seeing this big bad kitty fight in action" so Dodger tricks him into telling him to look at "something Dodger saw" and as Tito's head is in another direction, Dodger jumps on him and a dogpile fight is on. When Fagin, the dogs' owner, enters and tells them to stop the "fight" he is noticing, the dogs notice the dog biscuits Fagin bought them and then they run and jump to him to give him a warm welcome home. When Roscoe and DeSoto enter their home after hearing a honking noise, Fagin goes up to have a meeting with their master and his evil boss, Sykes, whom he owes money to. DeSoto sniffs around the place while Roscoe begins to flirt with a disgruntled Rita but, Francis insults him and Tito high-fives him to congratulate and encourage him, but finds himself confronted by the angry Doberman. Tito gets angry and tries to fight Roscoe, not before being held back by Einstein. Then, Einstein insults Roscoe until he is now confronted by the angry Doberman. As Dodger tries to calm Roscoe down, he smashes the television and says he finds it funny and laughs in a sinister way as a reply. When Oliver is discovered by DeSoto and DeSoto, in return for trying to eat Oliver, has his nose scratched by Oliver, Roscoe and DeSoto attempt to attack Oliver, not before Dodger jumps into the scene and protects him. Then, rest of the gang join in to protect their new cat friend from the 2 evil dogs. When Fagin enters home; after the Dobermans leave while swearing revenge on them; mostly Roscoe; starting with Oliver and Tito replying: "Oh, yeah? You guys don't scare me! Come on and say it to my face! Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on!" then high-fived by Francis after he says: "Yeah, those creeps'll think twice before hassling us, man.", all wet after falling off a pier and full of sadness since he's been given 3 days to pay Mr. Sykes back or else there's no telling what will happen to him, his house, and his dogs, the dogs do everything they can to cheer him up. Fagin is rejoiced and thanks them. When it's time for bed, Einstein insists Fagin reads them a bedtime story. At 1st, Fagin is reluctant because he's too tired, but when he hears and sees Einstein whining sadly, Fagin accepts "but just 1 chapter". Francis helps bring the lamp to Fagin's side while Tito turns it on and in Fagin's direction. While Fagin reads, Tito is seen getting annoyed by Einstein breathing deeply on his hair. Later, Francis seen sleeping on the floor next to Fagin with Tito sleeping on the left side of his face and using his left cheek as a cover. The next day, the gang are riding in Fagin's scooter but then, they're told to get out on the street to search for food while Fagin searches for a way to earn or even steal money. Dodger intends to help Fagin with his financial problems and the gang agree to help too. While Rita sings; "Streets of Gold", a vicious alley dog begins to chase Oliver, not before Dodger, Tito and the rest of the gang growl at the alley dog and shoo him away. Oliver even tries to "bark" like a dog to shoo the alley dog and the gang find it amusing a bit. When Dodger notices a limousine, he comes up with a plan on how to steal its radio and give it to Fagin to exchange it for some money as partial payment to his debt with his evil boss. As part of the plan, Dodger assigns Oliver as someone to help Tito, who will handle the stealing of the radio, during the operation. In the car, while the driver (Winston) is out tending to Francis whom he supposedly bumped into when it was actually Einstein who did the bumping, Oliver asks Tito some questions, which begin to annoy him a bit. Tito, despite being annoyed, asks Oliver to be the lookout while he takes out the wires of the radio. Oliver doesn't know what it means so he asks him another question. Tito answers him by telling him to look outside the window and "see if it's still daylight". While looking outside, Oliver hears, turns his head, and sees something at the back. Feeling a bit scared, he informs Tito but Tito is too busy with the last wire but before Oliver can continue, he slips on the ignition, causing the car to start up thus, electrocuting and sending Tito "flying" out of the car, making pinball noises while Oliver gets caught by 1 of the wires as the car drives away. Dodger admonishes Tito for letting Oliver get caught, but Tito points out that it was hard to watch anything while he was being electrocuted. Dodger and Tito go after Oliver, and track him to the house of his wealthy new owner, Jenny Foxworth while the rest of the gang get back to Fagin. Tito tries to go in and bring back Oliver without thought until Dodger stops him. A few moments later, Dodger and Tito return to Fagin and the gang to inform them about everything, thinking their friend, Oliver, is in "danger" and that he's being "tortured". The gang decide to "rescue" Oliver but, Einstein asks: "But what about Fagin?". When they are stuck between the decision of whether to help Fagin or Oliver, it results into Francis speaking Old English, which Tito finds annoying, resulting into Francis losing his temper while repeating his real name 3 times after having been insulted and called "Frankie" "again", not before Dodger intervenes and breaks up their argument. Dodger then discusses the "rescue mission" with the gang. Tito considers Oliver like "family" and "blood (family)" and then Dodger forms a plan to "rescue" him. Dodger leads the "rescue" mission to recover Oliver the next day while Jenny's at school. The gang notice Winston, the driver and Jenny's family butler, banging on something with a rolling pan, thinking he's "torturing" Oliver. After Francis distracts Winston, they enter the house where Tito, along with Rita, points out that the place doesn't look too bad and Francis who is admiring Chagall and Matisse's masterpieces (dog paintings), thus admiring the place more than focusing on their friend. Luckily, Dodger helps them snap out of it right away. After checking out the house, Dodger enters Georgette's (the Foxworth family's spoiled pedigree poodle dog show queen) room. Georgette panics and calls for Winston countless times; thinking that he's after her. When Dodger assures her that he isn't, Georgette feels insulted thus giving him an uninteresting education about herself. Then, the rest of the gang enter her room. However, Tito is distracted by the spoiled pedigree poodle, and instantly begins to flirt with her, although she is clearly repulsed by him while the gang cause a mess in her room thus causing her to call Winston again but when Dodger mentions that they'll leave as soon as they get their cat back, she's cooperative. Before cooperating with the "rescue", Winston manages to get back inside and checks to see if Georgette is alright. Einstein along with Francis are seen hiding under Georgette's bed cover with half of Georgette's body sticking out, Dodger and Rita posing as dog statue replicas and Tito hanging on a coat hanger of the door. Winston finds it a bit weird nevertheless he leaves. When Georgette takes the gang to Jenny's room, they notice Oliver sleeping happily and calmly on his pillow. Rita's the 1st one convinced he's okay and proposes they "forget the whole thing" but Georgette, eager to get rid of him, convinces them that "he's so traumatized" and when Winston's voice is heard again, she hands him to them in a pillow sack held by Einstein and Francis and allows them to escape through the fire escape. Before Tito escapes, he is seen trying to hit on Georgette "again" and as reply, he gets slapped and falls down the fire escape, thinking she "loves" him. After Oliver's 'rescue', and it turns out that he wanted to stay with Jenny. After having a talk with Dodger, Tito tries to calm Dodger down but Dodger still remains upset. Tito and the rest of the gang are sad to see their friend go and Oliver leaves but is also sad and full of sorrow. Then, Fagin comes in and takes Oliver back in. When Fagin notices Oliver's new golden collar tag, he has an idea for ransoming him. After Fagin, Oliver, and Dodger's rendez-vouz with Sykes and his Dobermans, Tito and the dogs are seen waiting with Fagin and Oliver, in his pocket, for their rendez-vous with Oliver's unknown wealthy cat owner (Jenny). Tito is seen trying to flirt with Georgette "again" while Fagin and Jenny have a talk. After Fagin and Jenny have a small conversation with Sykes and his dogs unnoticeably watching them in his car, Jenny turns out to be Oliver's owner with only a piggy bank as payment to get Oliver back and starts crying. Fagin at 1st has a hard descision about whether to follow his good heart or not then he gives up and pretends to find Oliver in a box and hands him to Jenny. Unfortunately, Sykes bursts into the scene, kidnaps Jenny, throws Oliver out of the window, and tells Fagin to keep his mouth shut and to consider their account closed. Then, Dodger and the gang come to Oliver's aid. Dodger assures and promises Oliver that they'll "absitively" get Jenny back. The dogs run to Sykes' warehouse without riding in Fagin's scooter this time. After an inspection of the warehouse has been made by Francis and Tito, it turns out everything is locked up so now, Dodger comes up with a plan on how to get inside. As the plan is set with Francis as the 1st "cannonball", Oliver as the 2nd "cannonball", and Tito as the "maestro", Tito and the gang call for Francis to see if he's ready and he is, thus jumping on the seesaw and launching Oliver up and through a window and inside. After Oliver opens a hatch from the inside, everyone enters in as well, 1st Georgette ("Ladies, first") as suggested by Tito, which Georgette finds admirable about him since he has "manners" to which Francis says:"Good grief.". The gang do everything they can to avoid their enemies (Roscoe and DeSoto, who were also alerted by Georgette's scream because of a broken nail when she entered in the place) and security cameras (taken care of by Tito). When Georgette screams because of breaking her nail; alerting the evil dogs again, Francis says:"Oh, balderdash." to which Tito gets upset about. From the top of Sykes' office, Oliver and the dogs observe Sykes talking on the phone to Winston for ransom and Jenny's okay but tied up. Dodger comes up with a plan on how to distract Sykes and help Jenny. The Dobermans are later alerted by their enemies' smell. Tito, Francis, and Einstein distract Sykes by posing as a Pizza delivery guy and luring him away, while Oliver and the rest of the dogs enter and try to rescue Jenny. Oliver and Jenny are happily reunited. The rest of the gang run as fast they can to avoid Sykes until they end up in front of Roscoe and DeSoto. When all seems lost, Georgette traps the evil dogs in a net and the gang return to their friends. Chewing the ropes off Jenny fails and their enemies return, not before Dodger has another idea to get them out of here with a crane and Tito, 1st reluctant then cooperative with Georgette's persuasion, as the mechanic. They manage to escape, with Jenny, before Sykes and his dogs break down the door, which the gang locked up earlier, in pieces. Things go well until Sykes cuts off the controls of the crane with a fire axe; causing Oliver and the rest to fall and land on a long slide. They slide until they reach the end where, unfortunately, their enemies have them cornered. When all seems lost and before Sykes can snap his fingers to order his dogs to attack, they hear a honking noise, and breaking in through the window, it turns out to be Fagin with his scooter. Oliver and everyone else jump in and drive away as fast as they can. They seem to be able to outrun the 2 evil dogs while Tito is seen insulting them but not before Sykes manages to catch up with them in his limo. Fagin, having no choice, drives his friends into a subway station but Sykes, driving like a madman, is able to drive in as well. Fagin then drives them through a tunnel with Sykes still in pursuit. When Sykes' car collides with Fagin's scooter, Jenny falls and ends up on Sykes' hood. Tito and the rest of the dogs are seen barking and growling at their enemies, while Oliver helps Jenny, later Dodger, and Dodger helps Oliver; killing Roscoe and DeSoto. On the Brooklyn Bridge, when Jenny is calling for Fagin's help, Fagin comes to help her while Tito takes command of his scooter; despite Georgette gripping onto him in fear for a while. Sykes manages to grab Jenny's leg and pull her back in, not before Oliver and Dodger jump on him and fight him off; allowing Jenny to jump to Fagin on his scooter. In front of them, a train is coming their way. Tito is capable of saving everyone by jumping on 1 of the cables of the bridge and driving them to the top but Oliver and Dodger are still in the car; fighting Sykes. Sykes throws Oliver and Dodger out of his car until he notices the train heading his way and the train kills him, thus sending him and his car into the Hudson River. When the rest of the company drive back down, Jenny runs to search for Oliver, only to find a sad Dodger approaching; holding a "thought to be dead" Oliver. At 1st, everyone thinks he's dead but when Jenny hears a soft meow from Oliver, she quickly realizes that Oliver is alive and everyone is rejoiced, except Georgette, who is still in great shock from the chase. Then, Dodger and the rest of the gang are accepted as Jenny's new best friends. The next day, at Jenny's home, Oliver and his friends are celebrating Jenny's 8th birthday and giving her birthday gifts, mostly Einstein while Tito is teaching Georgette some of his dance moves. When it's time to go, the gang (except Tito) say their good-byes to Oliver and vice versa. Tito is invited to stay with Georgette, who has become attracted to him. But when she dresses him up into something classy and tries to give him a bath, he rapidly changes his mind and returns to the gang while saying his good-bye to Oliver. Tito is last seen singing to the reprise of "Why Should I Worry" with his friends, riding on the roof of an on-duty police car. And then, driving in Fagin's scooter back home. ''House of MouseEdit Tito is seen in the episode "Pluto Saves the Day", singing in the Pet Shop Dogs quartet; ''Everybody Wants to Be a Woof. Only in this episode, he is seen with some silly modifications. Ex: Tito has both ears bitten instead of one, earrings, yellow eyes, and a squeaky bark. While singing in the quartet with a growl at DeSoto, he's scared off like a fraidy cat as soon as Deoto replies to him with a growl in return instead of being brave and not afraid of the Dobermans. Later, he is seen fighting off, along with the quartet and later Pluto, Pete. TriviaEdit *In Sykes' warehouse, when Georgette persuades Tito to work the crane that saves Jenny and the gang, he sings, "Heigh Ho, Heigh Ho, it's off to work we go...", a clear reference to the song in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Cheech Marin does the voice of Tito, who later did the voice of Banzai in The Lion King. *In a House of Mouse episode, Tito has both ears bitten instead of one, earrings, yellow eyes, and a squeaky bark. While singing in the quartet with a growl at DeSoto, he's scared like a fraidy cat as soon as DeSoto replies to him with a growl in return instead of being brave and not afraid of the Dobermans. *When Tito and the gang first see what is revealed moments later to be Oliver stuck under a cloth, Oliver tears through it with one of his claws. Tito immediately freaks out and calls it an "alien". This may be a reference to the 1979 science-fiction horror classic Alien, in which upon it's birth, the Alien bursts out of the chest of it's host. Category:Oliver & Company characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Boys Category:Hispanic characters Category:heroes